Planned Content
Disclaimer This page consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on the wiki and stop spreading of the misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be: Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives; and Insider's information. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed stuff can be posted here, with high probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server bots or weapons are allowed. So no heavy Spiral, no medium\light Trebuchet, no Pulse guns here. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it - do NOT put your opinion or superstition here. Robots and weapons Hellburner - exploding Schutze. This robot is planned for release in update 3.5/3.6 Light robot. Heavy and light slot. Explodes on destruction OR by activation of the ability, dealing damage. 10 seconds countdown to destruction when activated in latest server Release date is somewhere in October. Hover - Hot air balloon / Flying Jet Pack. This robot is planned for release in update 3.4 Medium robot. Ability is called "Raise up". One light weapon slot and two medium. Design seems to be inspired by battyscapes or Big Daddy from BioShock game. Cooldown is "use while reload", 11 seconds to cooldown when robot hit on the ground in latest test server. At level 8 it has the following stats: 121K hitpoints, 48 km/h speed. No price or release date information has been confirmed so far. Quadropods New spider-bot prototype is under early development. No more details at this moment. Unknown long range heavy weapon The Storm (Medium shotgun) New prototype medium weapon named "Storm" This is a weaker, medium slot version of the thunder. Vortex (Medium Aphid) New medium weapon named "Vortex" In first version of 18-20th November test server ,This weapon just really like aphid. Abilities Raise Up Glide Robots: Hover This ability allows the robot to fly up at the speed of the robot with "use while reloading" capabilities. This could be the first robot to ever have this mechanism. To use the ability, hold down the button for as long as you want to fly, then release to go back down. Self-Destruct (Detonate) Robots: Hellburner This ability is the first ability to cause the player to sacrifice their robot to do so. Upon destruction or manual triggering, the robot will explode, destroying itself and damaging other enemy robots around it. Maps "Ship" (Helicarrier, Carrier, Freighter) A map of relative range. Opportunity for both Sniping and Knifing are present here. Obstacles such as equipment and control towers act as the natural shields on this map. First map where beacons are allocated in a straight line. Got two levels; lower one with tunnels. This map was also notable for having a similar design to the Helicarrier from the Avengers, hence the name "Helicarrier". The time setting for this map is in perpetual sunset. The first map to be set on such a time of day. "Dreadnought" (Crash Site, Star Wars, Battle of Titans) A map of relatively short range. Opportunity for Knifing and Assassin roles are common. A massive crashed ship acts as the map and obstacle, notably compared against a certain ship (Ravager)'' in the Star Wars franchise. Also resembles to some extent crashed spaceship from rival game Battle of Titans. The time setting for this map is similar to Powerplant's current time, which is around daytime to noon. "Rome" (Gladiator City) A map of relatively large map. Opportunity is at its peak for all roles here. A series of buildings scattered across a city, with a Colosseum at its Center. The buildings and the Colosseum act as the natural blockades in this map. The time setting for this map is similar to Springfield's dusk, which gives off a feeling of gloom. Like Yamantau and Springfield, the Center is always a heated location, with bots often meeting their demise here. Castle (unofficial name) Two castles, divided by a huge rift with bridges spanning the gap. The first map with environmental hazard - once you fall into the rift you need to spawn another bot. Bridge (Little Yamantau) Two Bridges on the map. Bridge1 just like a "D" in the English alphabet , And bridge 2 is a straight line. This map has two bridges like yamantau but smaller, more accessible and the maps has more buildings than yamantau. Others (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Customisable UI Due to some complaints of a bland UI or a hard to read UI, Pixonic plans to release a customisable UI for players to adjust it to suit their needs. Release date is expected to be during late August. Influence Points overhaul Influence points now are used only for QuickDraw robots; ideas on how to use those points are now in development. Workshop Points overhaul Concept of WorkShop is now being re-worked, with a planned date of release in 2018. '''Reload Button' In latest test server , Pixonic release a reload button on 18-20th november test server. Reload button can reloaded all weapons when touched. Multiple Hangars Pixonic has a planned to do multiple hangars in upcoming update (In update 3.3 news on warrobots.net) Communication interface , Friendly HP bars , Battlefield map In the old news about 3.0 Update. Pixonic has start working all of these. MAPS - Environmental hazards It is speculated that some new maps would have environmental hazards for bots: Lava\Toxic waste, traps, areas where bots could fall to death from. The first one is the Castle, where there is a gap in the centre of the map. Falling through would mean the end of your bot (Note: This page is under heavy development, so please contribute to this page. Also, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be canceled or scrapped by Pixonic at anytime.) Category:Planned Content